Herovor
Herovor is a pure Grass-type Pokémon. It evolves into Forestone starting at level 16, which evolves into Mountree starting at level 36. Along with Purrlit and Salatad, Herovor is one of the starter Pokémon of the Rikoto region, able to be chosen at the beginning of Pokémon Solar Light & Lunar Dark. Biology 'Physiology' Herovor is a short, tortoise-like creature with four new leaves sprouting from its soil-like shell. The shell is a brown, muddy color with an earthy-greyish look on its belly. It has four legs, each of which are clawed. The legs are strong enough to be able to lift the heavy shell on its back. Herovor moves very slowly due to the immense weight on its back. The rest of its body is green in color, which allows it to blend in with the greenery surrounding the forest floor. Its eyes are a crystal blue color, which gives it a heroic appearance. 'Gender Differences' Females have no horns. 'Special abilities' Herovor is capable of shooting the sharp leaves on its back at opponents when it feels threatened. Its rock hard shell provides great defense but causes it to move at a slow pace. Herovor is also capable of using its sharp teeth to its enemies to attack. 'Behavior' Wild Herovor are very protective of their home forest, and will defend it at all costs. They are very heroic Pokémon, and save many weak and strong Pokémon from harsh fates and battles. 'Habitat' Herovor lives in the large forest in which it was born, and is known to stay and protect the forest for the rest of its life. It nests on the forest floor in long grass, but is a bit of a rarity in the wild, and is much more commonly found in captivity. Game data 'Pokédex entries' 'Game locations' 'Held items' 'Stats' 'Type effectiveness' 'Learnset' 'By leveling up' 'By TM/HM' 'By breeding' 'By tutoring' 2}} 1}} 3}} 4}} 2}} 2}} 2}} 1}} 3}} 1}} 5}} 2}} 1}} 5}} 2}} 'Evolution' |image1 = HerovorFront.png |name1 = Herovor |type1-2 = Grass |type2-2 = Rock |evo2 = |image2 = ForestoneFront.png |name2 = Forestone |type1-3 = Grass |type2-3 = Rock |image3 = MountreeFront.png |name3 = Mountree}} Sprites Trivia * Herovor looks similar to Turtwigs unevolved stage. * The new version of Herovor also has the Squirtle's Face on it. 'Origin' Herovor is based on a tortoise with leaves sprouting from its soil-like shell. 'Name origin' Herovor is a blend of the words hero and herbivore. Creator's Note Herovor went through a couple of designs, until the end product. It was first going to be used as just another Pokémon but I decided to make it a starter due to it looking similar to previous Grass starters. The idea was at first it was going to evolve into a Stegosaurus-like Pokémon, but the idea of a 'moving mountain' came to mind and I ended up with Forestone and Mountree. Previous Designs In other languages Category:Pokemon with added typing upon Evolution/Mega Evolution Category:Unobtainable in the Wild